Fic-Slave?
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Lee Sungmin. Kehidupan penuh derita yang menimpanya. Tubuh yang tak pernah berbalutkan kain, hanya derita dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. "Aku? Aku salah apa?" / "Kau jahat Kyu.." KyuMin fic! YAOI! NC-17-Failed-! RnR please! Master-Slave?


Fic-Slave?

.

Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

..

Present

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun And Lee Sungmin

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi KyuMin itu olang tua Cungie cih ._.

.

Warning : YAOI, NC17-Failed!-, OOC, OS, Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima, Tapi Saya akan SANGAT TERSINGGUNG JIKA KALIAN MEM-FLAME OTEPE SAYA! *Muncrat*

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

ENJOY~

Gemerisik riuh dedaunan yang terbawa arus angin malam. Desauan bekunya merecoki kesunyian yang tengah menyelimuti hatiku. Kembali tercenung, segukan lirih seolah menjadi satu-satunya getaran yang menemani. Merintih lagi, sesuatu seolah mencekal nafasku.

"Hiks.."

Gelap, dingin, sunyi, dan sepi. Meringkuk, aku terus-menerus meratapi takdir. Mengapa? Mengapa hidupku seperti ini?

"Bangun, _bitch_!"

Aku terdongak, satu persatu helai hitam rambutku menyatu dan tertarik secara bersamaan. Ketakutan kembali menyeruakku, menelusupkan perasaan pedih akan ingatan yang terus menggores tubuhku.

"Kau kira aku membelimu hanya untuk tidur heh?!"

Kembali selimut itu terlempar, benda yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhku. Aku beringsut mundur, seketika tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat menyaksikan tatapannya yang begitu nyalang.

"Aku mohon Kyu.." Lirihan yang terdengar begitu memilukan itu mengalun tersendat. Tatapanku kembali mengabur, sedikit demi sedikit gelengan aku gerakan saat kulihat lengan kokohnya tengah membuka dengan tergesa kaus yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon.." Terdengar lagi, aku bahkan tak menyadari rintih permohonan yang begitu lemah. Yang aku ketahui saat ini, setetes liquid bening tengah terjatuh dan meleleh di pipiku.

"Kau adalah budakku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Wajah nya begitu bengis, dengan pelan ia membuka kaitan celananya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Bibir itu terangkat dan menyeringai, perlahan ia menumpukkan lututnya pada kasur yang juga tengah menopangku.

"Kau tahu Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun mu itu sudah mati."

Lengannya mencekal kuat kedua tanganku. Kedua tubuh telanjang yang saling bertindih, aku hanya dapat terus terisak dan menggeleng kecil.

"Hiks, aku mohon Kyu.. aku mohon, sakit.." Aku semakin tergugu, getaran pedih dibahuku seolah tak pernah ia hiraukan.

"Sakit _heh?!_ Bagus jika kau merasakannya."

Lantunan bass itu mengalun begitu sinis, aku bergeliat kasar saat kulihat ia tengah mengarahkan genital nya yang tengah menegang pada rektumku. Ya Tuhan, rasanya masih begitu perih. Bahkan kurasa lukanya belum mengering.

"Aku mohon Kyu.. kumohon, hiks.. sakit." Rintihanku sama sekali tak didengarnya, ia tetap mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang rektumku.

"_Andwae... andwae_, hiks.. sakit Kyu.."

"Berhenti melawanku _bitch!_"

_**Plak**_

"Hiks.." Wajahku terlempar kesisi kanan, isakanku semakin mengencang. Panas seolah menyebar di pipi kiriku. Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini Kyu?

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan mengganggu kesenanganku!"

_**Blesh**_

"Arrrggght!" Seketika tubuhku tersentak dan melengkung dalam. Aku berteriak pilu, sakit! Sakit! Tubuhku seolah terkoyak dan terbelah menjadi dua. Panas mengelilingi daerah sekitarnya, kukira darah tengah merembes bebas disana.

"Agh! Argh! Sakit! Sakit! Kyu.." Sodokan itu terhentak begitu kejam, menumbuk dengan abstrak tubuhku yang seolah tengah terlempar kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Sshh, nikhmat."

"Agh, ohh.. hiks, sahhkithh.."

Tubuhnya begitu brutal menghentak masuk, isakan yang terdengar samar dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi menjadi pelengkap penderitaanku malam ini. Ia mengangkat pinggulku lebih keatas, kemudian dengan keras membalikkan tubuhku menjadi menelungkup. Kerongkonganku seolah tercekat, sakit yang ditimbulkannya seolah menghentikkan nafasku seketika.

"Akh!"

"Ohhh, akhirnya kau menikmatinya _bitch_?"

_**Plak**_

Sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras kembali menyapa bokongku. Sensasinya mulai terasa nikmat memang. Akan tetapi perih dan panas yang membakar tak jua menghilang. Membuatku terpaksa harus mendesah diselingi isakan.

"Ahh.. ahhh, ohh!"

Menariknya keluar, kemudian menghentak masuk dengan keras. Aku mendongak dan mencengkram kuat sprei di bawahku menahan dorongan yang begitu kuat.

"Sshh, kau nikhmat. _Bitch _ahh~" Tangannya yang menganggur itu menyapa dadaku, meremasnya dengan kasar dan sesekali mencubit gemas.

"Ohhh, ahh! Kyu.. akuhh."

"Agh! Berssammahh."

"AHH!"

Tubuhku seolah terhempaskan, sensasi tegang dan nyilu yang begitu nikmat seolah menghajar tubuhku. Aku meraup nafas dengan rakus, kemudian beralih memandang tubuh terengah yang masih senantiasa menindihku.

Seketika fikiranku kembali bercabang. Pandanganku kian mengabur. Aku ingat, aku diperlakukan seperti pelacur murahan disini. Tubuhku bergetar samar.

"Hiks.." Isakan yang kucegah tak pelak terdengar, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatapku dalam.

"Hiks.." _Stoick_-nya tetap tak bergeming, kendati demikian aku rasa.. terkadang obisidan itu terdapat titik-titik kepedihan yang merajutkan aura sendu.

"Maaf.." Lirihan yang terdengar begitu pelan itu seolah menyentakku. Membuat intensitas isakanku semakin keras.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Hiks.." Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar, mengalun dengan susah payah dan penuh ketakutan. Aku menatapnya dalam, mencoba menelisik dan menguak arti dari obisidan kelam penuh misteri itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam.

"Tidurlah." Ujarnya pelan sambil mencium kecil bibirku dan kembali menutupi tubuh telanjang ku dengan selimut yang sebelumnya hanya membeku dilantai.

Aku hanya terdiam memandang tubuh sekokoh pinus itu tengah memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setelah semuanya terpakai ia memandangku sejenak kemudian kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

_**Cklek**_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali menguncinya. Pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam ruangan ini. Mengalihkan tatapanku pada langit-langit rumah ini. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan satu tetes air bening kembali meluncur.

"Kau menyakitiku Kyu."

.

"Hiks.."

Seorang pria manis tengah menutup mulutnya dan terisak dalam duduknya. Sesekali nafasnya tersenggal hingga tubuhnya bergerak resah meninggalkan kerutan samar di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Pandangannya teralih pada benda kotak pipih yang tengah bercahaya di depannya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali menggeleng dan menutup penuh wajahnya.

_**Cklek**_

Suara kenop pintu berputar terdengar, sesosok namja berambut brunnete kecoklatan masuk dan mengernyitkan keningnya heran melihat Namja-nya tengah terisak menyedihkan.

"Hey, _Wae_ Min?" Tanya Pria itu dengan lembut segera saja ia mengahmpiri Sungmin di ranjangnya dan merengkuh tubuh berisi itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa sayang?" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi, telapak tangan besarnya membelai lembut surai hitam milik kekasihnya. Sungmin mengangkat dagunya, dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan dalam.

"Kau jahat Kyu!" Ujar Sungmin sambil memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun. Sang empu hanya mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Aku? Jahat? Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan membingkai pipi bulat dihadapannya. Sungmin hanya dapat merengut dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku salah apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi lebih bingung. Ia sejenak terdiam dan mengingat apa ia telah membuat Sungmin kesal akhir-akhir ini?

_'Tidak.'_ Batin Kyuhyun tegas.

"Hey, tatap aku saat bicara Min?" Ujar Kyuhyun jengah saat melihat Sungmin malah melirik laptopnya yang masih menyala itu. Namun tak ada respon positif dari empunya, Sungmin tetap keukeuh tak mau memandang Kyuhyun.

Kesal, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun mengalihkan tatapannya mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin. Alisnya sedikit bertaut saat pandangannya menangkap hurup-hurup kecil yang merangkai kalimat di laptop Kekasihnya.

"Kau mengetik ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih laptop itu ketangannya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus menelisik dan membaca satu persatu kata yang tercetak disana. Alisnya sudah tak bertaut, namun kini keningnya tengah berkerut, dan sejurus kemudian terlihat matanya terbelalak hebat.

"Yak! Cho Sungmin! Kau menulis fanfiction?" Teriak Kyuhyun kencang tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Membuat pria manis itu sontak menutup wajahnya kaget.

"_Nde_.." jawab Sungmin lirih sambil mengerucut. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya kesal.

"_Ck_, karena ini kau memukulku dan mengataiku jahat?" Ujar Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Sungmin menunduk dalam.

"Habis.. kemarin Heechul-hyung membuat fanfiction Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya membuat cerita dengan tokoh nyata seperti itu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, namja manis itu bercerita mirip seperti orang yang tengah menggerutu.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat cerita seperti ini? Kau menjadi budak _sex_-ku? Memangnya kau mau menjadi _Slave_?" Kyuhyun memandang sinis kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tidak suka jika Sungmin merendahkan diri seperti itu meskipun itu hanya pada sebuah fiksi.

"Ahni.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tak tahu akan membuat apa. Lalu aku mencari di internet agar bisa kujadikan contoh. Tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah sebuah fanfiction bertemakan _Master-Slave_ dengan pairing YeWook dan KangTeuk, akhirnya aku mencoba membuat versi-ku sendiri. Dengan tokoh kau dan aku, tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit, hiks.. aku menangis karena membayangkan jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi saat Sungmin kembali memeluknya. Pria bersuara bass itu membelai sayang pundak kekasihnya untuk menenangkan.

"Lalu kau tetap melanjutkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak habis fikir. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Heechul-_hyung _bilang jika aku bisa membuat _fanfiction _yang lebih sadis dari miliknya ia akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Pria _brunnette_ itu merenggangkan pelukan Sungmin pada tubuhnya, dan beralih mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya kemudian menindihnya.

"Kau ingin aku mencoba bermain kasar?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai menggoda. Sungmin di bawahnya menatap tajam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu!" Lantang Sungmin dengan tegas. Bibirnya mencebik pelan.

"Kkk, maka dari itu jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Heechul-_hyung_ itu sesat jangan kau turuti."

"Cih, kau tak akan berani mengatakan itu didepannya." Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, itu memang benar. Bisa habis Kyuhyun jika mengatakan hal itu di hadapan empunya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bermain seperti apa malam ini?" Kedua bibir kissable itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah seringai mesum yang begitu mengganggu. Sungmin ikut terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin kau bermain dengan lembut dan.. penuh gairah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya." Sungmin ikut menyeringai, menjawab dengan nada yang ia buat se-_sexy_ mungkin membuat bagian selatan Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut kain itu terasa begitu sesak.

"Kau ingin menggodaku rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi tubuh dibawahnya, dan perlahan membuka satu-persatu tautan kancing yang menempel di baju Sungmin.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sungmin memancing dan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

"Akh.. Kyuhh~"

**THE END**

**Hay, ahjummadeul~ ada yang bosen liat Cungie? ._.**

**/iyaaaaaa/**

**Yaudah Cungie pundung -,-**

**Ini apa yah? .-. Cungie juga bingung xD ini gegara Chul-meonie yang bikin ff sadis eunhaewon cih =3= jadi tau2 pen buat ini.**

**Kasih pendapat yaa, kata sushin jumma sih ini pendek, dan nc nya nanggung -,-**

**Tapi kepala Cungie pucing tau -,- /alesan/**

**Okedeh, udahan cuap-cuapnya.**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


End file.
